There are many types of insulation and packaging materials to transport payloads which are prone to breakage. As well, there have been a multitude of containers fashioned from exotic composite materials and from such plebeian materials as cardboard to transport payloads which are unstable or fragile. Notwithstanding the material, the result has often been an ungainly package which is many times greater in size than the object which is contained within. In fact, in order to insure the requisite amount of protection, a relatively small object must be surrounded by great amounts of packing materials. The Post Office or other carrier must be process each package by hand.
Despite their inherent memory qualities, most polymer materials, are labile to cracking or deforming when exposed to common handling techniques. Heretofore, there is no available package design that incorporates small size with resistance to repeated bending and handling pressures.
Materials such as corrugated cardboard in conjunction with plastic "bubble wrap" or foam beads, peanuts or the like seem to be the state of the art for protecting fragile objects.
The prior art is simply devoid of a package for mailing labile objects utilizing a mailer of traditional dimensions.